It Had To Come Down To This?
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: J'Keir just needed some clothes for himself, sadly, Radiant Raiment, more so the elves who own it make it a test for his patience . Rated T for violence
1. Clothes Shopping Gone Wrong

My first Skyrim fanfic, basically expressing my hatred for these characters

* * *

Even for a sneaky Khajiit, clothing was one of the things he blew most of his money on. He can't go walking into a tavern let alone a Jarls palace while wearing Dark Brotherhood armor. But, like almost everything else is Skyrim, especially for a Khajiit, it has to be difficult. Despite being an assassin, J'Keir stole only from places he has to go and rarely broke into people's houses out of smite, and when he did, he went after valuable things, not clothes, he could simply buy them. But the only place to buy clothing was Radiant Raiment's, which, to J'Keir's dismay, had to be owned by these bitches.

J'Keir, by nature, was level headed, tried to be kind even though most are rude to him. Even these bitches, Endaire and Taarie, who, while most people will act nice to J'Keir, these girls will always, throw insults at him. Commenting his attire (its fuck armor), complaining about her brother, (Who J'Keir wanted to kill)

So when another insult about god knows what, J'Keir snapped, jumped up on the counter and shoved the Blade of Woe in Taarie's mouth.

"Please…" J'Keir growled, his ears flatted, teeth bared and his glowing eyes narrowed. "J'Keir simply wants to buy clothing."

Instead of calling the guards immodestly like J'Keir thought she would do, she kept throwing insults out him. "Why buy clothing? I bet that fur keeps you warm enough." Her voice slurred from the knife pressing down on her tongue, J'Keir growled, pressing the knife further in her mouth, Taarai tried not to gag despite the knife was close to her uvula.

"Ah, but nowhere in Skyrim is like Elsweyr, where most of Khajiit could walk without a loincloth, here its cold that our fur isn't enough."

"I didn't need a history lesson."

J'Keir's eyes flared with hunger and anger from that statement, "I was hesitating coming here because of you and your equally wretched sister." J'Keir growled, Taarie's eyes widened.

"Pardon me?!" She exclaimed, J'Keir pressed the blade against the side of her mouth, threatening to make her smile permanently.

"Let J'Keir talk," He said calmly, wanting to resist the temptation to cut her all over, scaring her forever, maybe even bringing her back to the Dawnstar sanctuary, after killing the last torture victim and throwing his carcass in the smoldering embers of the small fireplace, they had a pair of shackles that needed to be used. Maybe they had some hidden riches that could be forced out of them, that is, if J'Keir didn't kill them both. "Remember how you said business is like my people respect, poor?"

Taarai nodded.

"Remember how J'Keir dressed up in that hideous outfit for the Jarl and make a fool out of himself just so you guys can get business?" He was kidding about how the clothing he was given was hideous, he found it to be quite a nice piece, but he wanted to insult them like they have to him, and it seemed to work. Taarai nodded.

"And yet, you still treat J'Keir poorly, even though I should have refused that favor, just remember that J'Keir was kind enough to do a favor for shrews like you." He chuckled, "Unlike you, now, hear J'Keir out, I have a theory why you don't have a lot of business."

"Oh? I'm listening." Despite having a knife in her mouth held by a person who was not afraid to end her life right then and there, she still kept that sarcastic tone to her voice.

"It because of you and your sister, maybe if you weren't so rude to your customers, you'd have better business, more gold, and you wouldn't have a knife shoved in your mouth right about now. In fact, do you know how many times I walked in here, was greeted by either you or your sister's rudeness and wanted to kill you both? I'm amazed that it was just now I deiced I had enough." He said.

"Go ahead." Taarai said, J'Keir looked at her puzzled, she had no smile, just a blank expression, "Kill me, be a shame to other cats and despised by all of Tamrial, do it, I'm frankly tired of this as well."

Her acceptance, in a way reminded J'Keir of when he had to kill the Emperor, he killed the Emperor for Sithis sake, killing this bitch would be nothing, J'Keir shrugged, killing was part of his job, and he smiled, and began to sing, "And I said to the wench." Taarie looked at him puzzled as he tilted his head from left to the right as he sang "'you're not brave you're a faker', but if that is your wish, I shall comply." He chuckled, and Taarie's eyes widen.

"I hope you realize someone had a contract on you anyway." He chuckled.

"No!" Within that instant, J'Keir swiped his knife across down her gullet and ended her voice once and for all, he smiled happily as he watched the puddle of blood form around her, making his hunger worse and he dove down to her carcass and began to feast on her blood.

A door opened, "Sister, I'm back!"

Well, this will certainly pay off…

* * *

A stupid, rushed fic, I really hate these characters…


	2. What To Do?

J'Keir gulped down Taarie's blood as he heard the sister's footsteps approach further into the building, the door closed and J'Keir tried to keep as quiet as possible, damnit. Out of all times he changes what stone to choose. Why now? If he had the powers of the shadow stone he could slit the other ones throat and walked out without anyone knowing he was the one who murdered them. Even though he would be doing Solitude a favor by killing these two.

There was a sniffing sound a J'Keir knew she smelt the blood, "What's that smell." J'Keir was commentating slitting his own throat to make it look like a tied battle of the death. "It smells like..."

Oh fuck, she knew it was blood, sudden footsteps, next thing J'Keir knew, the sister was standing over him and the corpse of her sister. For a moment, J'Keir saw the horror in her face before she ran away. J'Keir worked fast, jumping up as he ran for her.

"Gaur-" She could only yell half the word before J'Keir put a paw over her mouth, hoping no one heard.

"Shh." J'Keir said as he raised a blade to her neck, "Now, J'Keir was hoping I could kill the wench you call a sister and be on my way and there would be no way of knowing who killed her." He grinned; he felt the muffled yelps of help on his paw as she struggled. "But J'Keir's plans were foiled; you just had to walk in."

Endaire kicked her legs, trying her hardest to rip herself from the Khajiit's strong grip, "Tell me, do you want to die?" He asked, pressing the blade against her throat, her yes widened and she shook her head. J'Keir chuckled, the combination of vampire's, assassin's and his violent-when-provoked bloodlust was not gonna equal a happy ending for the Elf.

"I thought so, you're kind is rather, oh I don't know, entitled, your kind is lucky, after all." He chuckled, "Now, you don't want to die, but I don't want to face another execution, so I know a wonderful place where I can live another day. I'd be doing Solitude a favor by getting rid of you two and that other girl." He smiled.

A few days later, leaving Solitude with J'Keir folding a knife to her back and sneaking out of Solitude at night after holding her in her house until night, walking all the way to Dawnstar while J'Keir rode Shadowmere while Endaire had her hands behind her back held together by her clothes J'Keir ripped off the torment her as they walked through the cold of Skyrim. They made it to the secret entrance, J'Keir got off Shadowmere, and he was more than surprised to see that Endaire had live, but her skin was so blue it made her look like a Dark Elf and she was shivering like mad, J'Keir was certain she had hypothermia, if not he had greatly underestimated her. J'Keir smiled, for a moment her wondered if he went a bit too far, then again this was torture and to keep him from getting thrown in prison. And maybe they had some hidden riches he could force out of her.

"I assure you, the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary is quiet warm, and you'll be shackled right next to the fire." Endarie's eyes widen at the mention of the band of assassins.

"You're with the Dark Brotherhood?" She asked shocked.

"J'Keir is with many things." J'Keir said as he opened the hatch of the secret entrance. When they entered, Endaire felt the warmth and terror, especially when she heads the moans of pain from the other that she would soon be.

Nazir looked at J'Keir oddly, "And, who's this?" He asked.

"Our newest torture victim, saw her snooping around, caught her just in time, she'll be filling in those free pair of shackles in the torture chamber." J'Keir prided himself at how such a great liar he was, it was believable enough, Nazir nodded.

"Good, we don't need people who snoop around."

"Oh, and Taarai will be tailoring clothes in Sithis as a new career." J'Keir said as he brought Endaire to the torture chamber, "Once I'm done with her, J'Keir shall collect his payment." He said as he walked with Endaire, soon enough, Endaire founder herself stripped like all the others, shackled to the wall were the burnt carcass of a young nard woman once was on the final weeks of her life. Or months, J'Keir doesn't keep track of that.

J'Keir collected his payment and left, he felt guilty, he'll have to stay out of Solitude for a while, away from his home. Wait, he has connections with the Thieves Guild, perhaps he can see if he has a bounty on his head.


End file.
